Twisted
by Rivqah
Summary: He does not want redemption. He does not think he deserves it. But she will do anything to give it him. Because she believes he does. Fate will entwine their lives, forcing the two opposing sides together, there will be no escape. Because Fate has a twisted sense of humour like that.
1. The Promise

**AN: **This fanfiction starts around Easter of 1998. Please be warned that this fanfiction will deal with dark themes that some views may find upsetting, please don't read if you don't like heavy emotional situations, violence, and harsh realities.

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling I wouldn't be posting this on a fanfiction website, I would be publishing this and making millions, so clearly I am not her.

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Lego house, Ed Sheeran.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Promise.<p>

"Crucio!" Draco said behind clenched teeth and watched him writhe in pain. His screams were piercing. His body jerked erratically. His blood spilt out of his mouth as his chattering teeth ripped his tongue to shreds. Steeling himself, he kept his expression impassive, as if he wasn't torturing another wizard. Like stone, like an unfeeling statue. He'd learned a long time ago he had to hide his emotions and he was so good that sometimes he scared himself about how numb he could make himself appear. He wasn't sure it was a good or bad thing.

"Finish him in your own time Draco." Lucius chuckled and walked away, "Enjoy son." As if the sick man thought he enjoyed this just like he did. He was vile. Draco had long abandoned him as his father. No father subjected his child to this.

He swallowed his disgust and released the spell on him. The screams turned to pants and twisting body to trembling limbs. Draco counted to ten to be assured Lucius was long gone before turning back to his victim. It was Creevey, the kid who followed Potter around in second year with a camera. He used to find the kid irritating and beneath his notice but now he found himself nearly unable to watch as he uttered the last words he'd hear.

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco watched him go still and his eyes, previously clenched shut in agony, open to a vacant stare. Swallowing his disgust at his own actions he walked out of the dungeon cell just as Blaise came out of his across from him.

"Who was it?" He asked quietly.

"Creevey."

"I got the younger one." Nodding they started towards the exit, "Where's Pans?"

"I don't know." Draco frowned before a loud cry came from a cell nearer the door. They glanced at one another as they heard Mr Parkinson's angry yell.

"That was not nearly as powerful as it should have been Pansy, pathetic, nearly as bad as a Mudblood yourself!" A sniffle answered before they heard a sharp smacking sound, "Don't cry…so weak." He spat when Pansy didn't subside, "Just kill her." There was a pause before they heard another thump of her father hitting her. Their fists were clenched so tightly and jaws held taunt, she was their sister and her father was abusing her but there was nothing they could do. A wet gasp of Pansy's echoed before she said the words.

"Ava-Avada Ked-kedav-davra." She cried and Mr Parkinson hit her again.

"Useless." He hissed before sweeping from the room and exiting the dungeons. Draco and Blaise rushed to Pansy to find her kneeling over a body. It was her first kill. She was sobbing brokenly, holding the victims hand, murmuring to them.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to, I'm so, so sorry." As they closed in recognition crossed their faces. It was Tracey Davis, a quiet girl not into the blood superiority, Pansy shared a dorm in Slytherin with her for six years, they were close. Pansy treated her like a younger sibling as she was so meek. They couldn't believe the Death Eater's would do this to her just because of her indifference, and to get Pansy to kill her was cruel.

"Oh Salazar." Blaise cursed and went to comfort Pansy. She wailed into his shoulder as Draco closed the dead girl's eyes. Taking a deep breath, he turned to a distraught Pansy. She looked at him desperately.

"How can you do that?" She wept, "How can you kill?"

"Survival." He answered simply. No matter how much killing was wrong it was necessary.

"I'd rather die than do that again." She sniffed and Blaise rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I know." He nodded honestly, "The first is always the worst."

"I can't do that again, please Draco, Blaise please don't make me." She begged desperately and he motioned to Blaise. Zabini hauled her into his arms and they quickly made their way to his room. It was difficult to avoid Death Eaters with them crawling all over the place but they managed to make it undetected. When there, they went straight to the bathroom.

Draco flicked on the bath taps, watching the large tub fill with bubbles quickly. Blaise sat a trembling, crying Pansy on the toilet lid. Both of them began peeling out of their robes, dumping them in a pile over in the corner for the House Elves to wash. Pansy watched like a child as they both stood bare, her eyes spilling with tears.

Finally they turned to her. Blaise murmured to her quietly, assuring her a bath would help, while Draco began unbuttoning her robes. They had all seen each other naked before, modesty was none existent between them. He peeled the black robe from her shoulders and worked on her smart, black dress, slowly taking off each layer of clothing. After finishing undressing her, Blaise carried her into the bath and Malfoy followed, both of them hovering over her as she floated, her tears mingling with the sudsy water.

They washed the grim and blood memories off her skin and from her hair, until her skin was white and hair silky black. Then they washed themselves and climbed back out. Changing into slacks and shirts, they covered Pansy in an old shirt of Draco's before settling her in his bed and curling up beside her. She cried for a long time, mumbling apologises and begged for no repeats. The two boys simply held her, comforting her. Eventually she finally slept in sheer exhaustion.

"We can't do that to her again." Blaise told Draco with a fierce expression, watching a fitfully sleeping Pansy.

"Agreed." He nodded. Their understanding between them. They would never let her suffer again, if she did, they failed as her brothers. And they were not failures, not anymore, not over her. They would figure something out to get them out of this, whatever it took. They would not unnecessarily kill again. They'd save her.


	2. Solution

**AN: **Thank you so much for reading this, it means a lot to me to think people actually think this is good.

Read and review!

Song suggestion: Take me to Church, Hozier.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Solution.<p>

Draco was awoken by Pansy's screams. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her as she surfaced from the nightmare and began to cry. He stroked her hair and glanced at Blaise. He appeared trapped in his own nightmare but locked in the state of sleep rather than screaming and fitting like Pansy had.

"Tracey…Salazar, I'm so…sorry…please…please forgive me…I'm so sorry…" She panted into his chest. Draco hushed her and held her closer. She quieted and looked up at him, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise Pansy." He murmured, "It can't be helped." She sniffled and wrapped her arms around his middle. They sat for a few minutes as she calmed herself again and he comforted her while keeping an eye on Blaise. His tense face and rigid body was the only evidence of his nightmare state. Eventually she drew away and brushed her face dry.

"Why don't you get nightmares?"

"I do." Draco swallowed, "I just react differently."

"Like Blaise?" She glanced at her other brother.

"Yes." They watched as he twitched and suddenly opened his eyes, panting panicked, "Alright Blaise?"

"Yeah." He gulped, "How you doing Pans?" He kissed her hair and she tried to smile at him.

"Fine." She lied and Blaise and Draco shared a disbelieving look. Suddenly the crack of apparation echoed around them and a House Elf appeared at the side of his bed.

"Master Malfoy." He bowed, "Mistress Lestrange requests your presence in the drawing room."

"I shall be there shortly." He replied and the House Elf bowed again before apparating away, "Salazar, what now?"

"What could she want Draco?" Pansy asked as he went to grab some clothes.

"Who knows, but get dressed in case." Draco nodded as he buckled his belt and grabbed a shirt.

"Will it be prisoners?" Pansy's lip quivered and Blaise wrapped his arm around her.

"Probably." He answered honestly, "I'll be back soon." He kissed her cheek, grabbed his jacket, nodded to Blaise as a 'take care of her' motion, and left.

Draco expertly walked through his childhood house, remembering better times, when he could run down here with his new Quidditch gear and not have Death Eaters watching him disdainfully as they wandered around. Since the Dark Lord had made their house headquarters, Death Eaters saw fit to inhabit their house uninvited and they were powerless to refuse them. The feeling of helplessness in their house was unthinkable and unendurable. Draco often longed to leave in the holidays, even to go to the nightmare Hogwarts had become.

Pushing into the drawing room, he quickly assessed the situation. Narcissa and Lucius stood by the large fireplace, Snatchers were in a cluster holding two prisoners, and Bellatrix was examining another. There was something familiar about them all and it wasn't until Draco reached the centre of the room that he realised why.

It was the Golden Trio themselves. The dunderheads had been captured, now there was no bloody hope. He forced himself not to yell at their idiocy. _How could they be so stupid?_ He thought. Ron appeared beaten and struggled against his captives while Hermione looked at Draco beseechingly, begging with her brown honey eyes for him not to give them away. He turned away and looked at Bellatrix and Harry.

"Well Draco?" Said Lucius, "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"

"I can't be sure." He replied forcing his face to clear of any emotion.

"Look carefully Draco." Lucius demanded, "Rem…" Draco zoned out his voice and instead focused on the possibilities, if he could only help them escape, they could go with them. He could take Pansy away and Blaise, she'd never have to suffer again.

"I don't know." He mumbled as his head ached with plans of escape and freedom. There was a lot of drama and shrieking trying to invade in his thoughts but he ignored Bellatrix. His mind raced with every possible outcome, every possible consequence, and every possible solution. Mindless of the situation developing around him.

Suddenly a loud, high pitched scream broke his concentration and he turned to see the source. Potter and Weasley were gone but Hermione lay on the floor, thrashing and crying. She looked at him, determination still in her gaze, her golden eyes fierce. Then she was screaming and twisting and wailing. Draco would forever be haunted by her eyes, in pain but still Granger.

Her eyes reminded him of Pansy's. The pure anguish that clouded them like Pansy's had been. They burned into his conscience and made him question everything. Maybe blood did not matter, magic was magic after all. Granger was one of the smartest witches he knew, why should her upbringing matter? If it was Pansy lay there, he would not hesitate, why did he now? It disgusted him that he was so indecisive.

Her wails quieted and Bellatrix was talking again. Granger argued back, claiming it was a fake. He knew it was real; there was no way the Golden Trio were carrying the fake around. It was ridiculous to even consider that true. Granger was strong, resisting torture, protecting her own. The longer she occupied Bellatrix the more time Harry and Ron had to escape. Her loyalty was undoubtedly for their lives and nothing less.

Again his mind cast to his friends. His best friends. His brother and sister. He would protect them, no matter what. Just like Granger. His respect for her was tenfold. He realised he would have to watch her death then, she was going to die for them. Just like he would. He would die over and over and over again for both Blaise and Pansy.

Hermione's cries began again and he glanced her way. Her eyes rolled to him in her pain and connected. He watched as she begged him with her eyes through her torture to help. But not her. She wanted him to help Potter and Weasley. She knew she was dead, but she still wanted to save them first. A selfless act complimenting her martyr image absolutely. And he understood her every plea.

And in that moment he made the most important decision of his life.


	3. Decisions

**AN: **Thanks to everyone reading this.

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Bad blood, Taylor Swift.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Decisions.<p>

"Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!" Lucius ordered and Draco quickly hurried from the drawing room. Clicking his fingers, the House Elf from earlier arrived at his command.

"Master Malfoy." He bowed before running to keep up with his large strides.

"Tell Blaise and Pansy to meet me outside the drawing room now." He commanded before dismissing him, "Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything, or I'll kill you!" He yelled as he approached the door and he heard scurrying inside the dungeon antechamber. There was a door at the far end of the room going to the individual cells where they'd tortured and killed prisoners not a day ago.

Grabbing the Goblin, Draco looked at Potter meaningfully and mouthed "Soon" before leaving. He backtracked to the drawing room where horrendous screams echoed and laughter cackled. He entered to find Bellatrix crouched over Hermione. Hermione herself was struggling and crying and trying to resist. He coughed to announce his entrance and Bellatrix turned to him with a wicked smile.

"Thank you Draco." She cooed and climbed off Granger who lay as if dead. Releasing the Goblin to the mad woman Draco inched closer to Granger, assessing the damage. Fearing the worse of her condition knowing Bellatrix and her Dark Magic tricks.

Having to smother his gasp he wretched his eyes away from her. Even though she was still shallowly breathing, he didn't think she would live. The least of her injures was her arm. Carved into her flesh was 'Mudblood' exactly where a Dark Mark marred his skin. It was swollen around the letters and bruising a deep purple black and the letters were bleeding. He watched a small tear sized drop leak from the D and slide down her arm.

But that was the very least. Her eyes were closed and the skin mutilated. Small, sharp criss-crosses decorated her eyelids. But they didn't bleed or bruise. They were looked like grey scars over her sun kissed skin. It was terrible to look at. Draco recognised the signature markings from a Dark Magic book he'd read in the Manor's library. He pitied the girl who loved to read so much more than ever before.

Then he noticed the black veins covering her skin where her faint blue ones should have been. She had been infected. Again by another Dark Magic spell, one that was near as bad as the first he recognised. It was paralysing and awful and difficult to cure, with it's long and hard recovery process. His heart hurt to think of her trying to recuperate from her injuries, if he managed to get her out of here alive.

A loud crack of apparation echoed up from the cellar, drawing Draco out from his assessment of Granger's injuries. He quickly went to leave, but Lucius called to him as if he could still control him, "Draco no, call Wormtail! Make him go and check!" But he ignored him as he ran on. Slamming the drawing room doors he found Blaise and Pansy just reaching him. Blaise was dressed similarly to him and Pansy had changed into a fresh shirt and wrapped a belt around her middle so it was a makeshift dress.

"What's going on Draco?" Pansy demanded as his two friends followed him to the dungeon antechamber.

"Potter, Weasley, and Granger got caught." Pansy gasped but he ignored her and continued on, "We're going to help them escape and leave with them."

"Leave?" She stopped and the two boys paused to look at her.

"Pansy." Draco grasped her shoulders, looked her in the eye, and said very seriously, "We're leaving today, no more killing innocents, no more torturing either, understand this Pansy, because I'll drag you out if I have to."

"Why are we waiting then?" She said sternly after a few moments of considering pause.

That was it.

In that moment she sealed all their fates together. They were going to break out of the hellish Death Eater regime and go to the Light. It was scary and they would be giving up everything they had ever known. They'd be put on many torture and kill lists. They would certainly die at some point as someone called them blood traitors and traitors alike.

Draco would never play quidditch in the Manor grounds again, laughing with his friends as someone cheated, again. Never access his family vaults and withdraw as much money as he wished and buy anything he desired. Never proudly declaring his last name and being fawned over for being one of the most influential family's son.

Pansy would never walk into a robe shop and get it for free, though she could surely pay for all her gowns and more. Never coerce Blaise and Draco to picnic on the Parkinson lawn in the summer sun, teasing them about lust interests-they rarely loved as they withheld themselves from others too much to ever allow for that. Never have men falling over themselves for her, and her influence, and her money.

Blaise would never be the silent observer, gathering secrets and information undetected. He would never buy the very best broom before anyone else and hire the best box at the quidditch match. Never gain half the inheritance from another dead stepfather to keep quiet about any discriminating happenings.

They would be heckled in the street. Fearing for their lives from Death Eaters wanting revenge on traitors to the cause. Living in poverty with no family backing. Unable to get jobs because of their past and familial name. Probably doing a stint in Azkaban for the crimes they had already committed under fear of death. Never having families and children because no one would want to associate with ex-Death Eaters. Social pariahs. Traitors. Everything would be given up with unforeseeable consequences.

But in that moment the three met eyes and decided what they'd do together, because that's what they did, stick together. Always.


	4. Liar

**AN: **Thank you for continuing to read this, it always surprises me how many actually do!

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Love the way you lie, Eminem ft. Rihanna.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Liar.<p>

"Let's go." Blaise murmured and the three of them raced off to the cellar.

"Line up!" Malfoy yelled and again there was shuffling. Opening the door, the three Slytherins entered wands ready for anything. Just Potter and Weasley were present, somehow the others had escaped.

The pop of apparation was probably a House Elf but what House Elf could they own with Granger around? Then it hit Draco, Dobby. Their old House Elf who was freed by Potter, of course he'd help them and he had the ability too. Glancing behind them, he checked for anyone eavesdropping before casting a muffliato charm.

"I'll keep an eye out." Blaise murmured and put his back to them all and watched the door. Draco and Pansy nodded before lowering their wands and watching the two thirds of the golden trio frowning puzzled.

"We're here to help." Malfoy began.

"Help? Help! Really Malfoy? I don't know what sick game you're playing but it's messed up!" Weasley yelled, "How can you help?"

"Hang on Ron." Potter hushed his companion, "Why?"

"We want to change sides." Draco said simply and Weasley snorted, "Look we can argue this until the cows come home but Granger's up there being tortured and I'd like to believe she's not going to die because of Bellatrix."

"Draco, Wormtail's coming." Blaise hissed.

"Salazar!" He grabbed his two friends and ducked away from the door's view. Malfoy watched as Potter and Weasley whispered to each other heatedly. Clearly torn between their only chance of survival and their trust of their rescuers. Draco rolled his eyes at them; he couldn't believe they were really considering not believing them? Were they really so stupid? If he was in their position he'd take his chances and escape and question motives later.

Wormtail entered and the two Gryffindor's tackled him, fighting for his wand and keeping him quiet. Wormtail's silver hand reached to strangle Potter as Harry kept a hand clenched over his mouth. Weasley was tugging at the wand, trying to release it from the unyielding grip. Draco rolled his eyes again at their barbaric and simplistic ways to do things and shot a spell at the rat like man without thinking. Wormtail dropped to the ground quite still and Ron and Harry stared between the corpse and Malfoy in shock.

"Is he dead?" Potter asked the obvious and Ron took Wormtail's wand.

"No, he's sleeping." Malfoy drawled sarcastically and they shot him a glare.

"Did you really just kill someone so…simply?" Potter stuttered with wide eyes.

"Comes with the Death Eater territory." He tried to be blasé about it but a slight wince gave away his guilt at having done so many terrible things to others. But he hid it well, cursing himself for mentioning it to them. The Death Eater mention definitely didn't do him any favours right now, "Now are you saving Granger or not?"

"Of course." Potter nodded and the two ran for the stairs.

"Wait." Draco sighed and the Gryffindors turned confused again, "Don't go in wands blazing, wait until I give you a signal." He instructed as they made their way slower to the drawing room. But on the way Granger was screaming again and Weasley ran off.

They chased him to outside the drawing room before Blaise floored him. Weasley struggled but thankfully kept his mouth shut. If he had started running his mouth they were all dead. But they could all be dead anyway.

"Ron, calm down." Harry whispered but Hermione's wails nearly drowned him out.

"It's Hermione Harry, Hermione!" Ron hissed back.

"Then wait for my signal." Malfoy snapped, "Fools." He muttered before bursting in the drawing room, hoping Blaise and Pansy could handle the two so he could set it all up. Now just to begin his plan, "Gone!" He panted as if in a hurry to tell them, "They've gone!" He wiped his hand across his forehead.

"How?" Lucius demanded.

"It's not possible!" Narcissa shrieked.

"We are going to die if we don't get them back!" Bellatrix screeched maddeningly. Malfoy resisted a smirk. Perfect, everything was going perfect.

"They can't have gone far." He tried to reason not too nonchalantly, "I'm sure we can find them."

"Draco, the Dark Lord will kill us for this!" Bellatrix hissed and his parents blanched, "What to do, what to do?" She mused and wandered over to Hermione who lay on the floor, chest quivering with broken breaths, tears coming from her closed and sliced eyelids, tinged with red blood. It was strange to witness but still as heart wrenching, "We still have the girly."

"So?" He inquired.

"Blackmail." Lucius snapped and shot him a disgusted look, like his twisted way of thinking should be something Draco adopted, "They would come running for the Mudblood, Gryffindor loyalty and all that crap."

"But we should move her to the dungeons." Narcissa shivered delicately, "She's positively grotesque to look at." His mother was too delicate for this war, Malfoy frowned. She hated gore and pain. But she was a believer of blood supremacy and therefore belonged sadly on the Dark side. But it was what a good wife did for her husband, supporting him blindly. It made him wish Lucius was no longer around; maybe she would be free and happy. But then she shattered his illusion, "A Mudblood sullying my floors, they must be scrubbed thoroughly." She sneered at Granger and he sighed. You couldn't help someone who could not help themselves or want to change, no matter how much you wished or tried.

"How do we contact them? Wanted posters? Advertise? Like a common whore, on a street corner." Bellatrix giggled and it sounded twisted from her mouth, "No matter, no matter, they'll return. But for now." She pointed her wand at the young, unconscious witch and smiled a grotesque leer, "Filthy, little Mudblood."

With that Malfoy gave the signal. His wand slipping from his forearm to his hand, ready to fight the good fight. It was now or never as Granger screamed under a crucio.


	5. Escaping the Dark

**AN: **Irregular updates are a pain, I know, but I hope they're worth it? Let me know.

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Love the way you lie (part two), Rihanna ft. Eminem.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Escaping the Dark.<p>

Potter and Weasley burst into the room with Blaise and Pansy. Weasley quickly disarmed Bellatrix who snarled in frustration at his victory. Blaise and Pansy remained apart from the action but cast shielding spells over Potter and Weasley as Narcissa and Lucius began to duel with the Gryffindors, while Bellatrix stared outraged to almost insanity.

Draco however inched towards Granger hoping to grab her and take off but Bellatrix dove for the girl, madness clouding her vision. In that moment he feared for what the crazy woman would do to the unconscious girl. He watched, hiding his horror, as Bellatrix pressed a short knife up to her throat and yelled for the duelling to stop.

Everyone froze and turned to Bellatrix. Lucius glowed in a vicious grin, Narcissa curled her lip at the fact her sister was touching the Muggle-born, Pansy gasped, Blaise narrowed his eyes, Harry looked on shocked, while Ron was looking despairingly, and Draco frowned. He could see no other way to get out of this now.

"Drop your wands, drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is! I said drop them!" The wands were dropped while Blaise and Pansy hid behind the couch so not to be suspected. Raising their hands in surrender Bellatrix grinned maliciously, "Good! Draco, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches!"

Draco collected the wands trying to convey with his eyes that he'd help them get them back as they glared at him, believing it was a betrayal. Trying not to roll his eyes at their trust issues and blatant idiocy at not taking their chance with both hands, he turned his back on them. Holding them so Bellatrix could be sure they were wandless but not surrendering them to her.

There was a peculiar grinding noise from above. All of them looked upward in time to see the crystal chandelier tremble; then, with a creak and an ominous jingling, it began to fall. Bellatrix was directly beneath it; dropping Hermione, she threw herself aside with a scream. The chandelier crashed to the floor in an explosion of crystal and chains, falling on top of Hermione and the goblin, who still clutched the sword of Gryffindor. Glittering shards of crystal flew in all directions; Draco doubled over, his hands covering his bloody face.

Cursing, Draco threw the wands over to Potter along with the two already confiscated before hurrying over to the chandelier. Though he briefly wondered why there was not another but the thought was quickly dismissed as battle began. He would ask the dunderheads later why one of them wasn't armed in a war!

Then he paused for a second. Granger looked dead. She was still and silent. Looking like a corpse with black veins and mutilated eyes. It was horrifying to see. After all those years of hatred he could not face his past thoughts on the witch as he looked down at her form. She was so vulnerable and willing to die for her friends. It was terrible to even consider.

Quickly gathering his wits, he crunched crystal under his shoes as he reached for Hermione. Potter and Weasley had resumed duelling after Blaise stupefied Lucius. He glanced to make sure his friends were safe. They were, both on the defensive. He was proud as Pansy sent a stunning spell at Bellatrix. Most would like to think the worst of her, of them, but Pansy held them together and was just as loyal and brave as Granger. She just did it with clever cunningness.

Refocusing he grasped at Granger's wrist and breathed a brief sigh of relief. He could feel a weak pulse in her blackened veins and her chest feebly moving in an uneven rhythm. Scooping her body into his arms, he ran to his friends, mindful to keep a protection spell over himself and his precious cargo.

Spells threw left, right, and centre. Whisking passed, within inches of targets. It was dangerous, and life threatening, and crazy. But the adrenaline spiked as Draco ducked a spell and motioned for Blaise and Pansy to advance from their defence position. They crept forward as Harry nearly knocked into Ron to avoid a spell.

"Draco!" His mother's howl paused the fighting a second before Ron stupefied a conscious gaining Lucius. Everyone's eyes were on the Slytherin Prince as he clutched Gryffindor's Golden Girl to his chest. His wand was ready to handle anyone who would dare attack him and the grotesquely lolling body in his arms.

"Traitor!" Bellatrix screamed and began the battle anew with Lucius' wand in her possession. Malfoy wondered how they were lasting so long in this duel; Bellatrix was one of the best fighters he knew. He had personal training from her, she was lethal. And his mother was magically talented too. The two witches should have crushed the students but couldn't. It puzzled the younger Malfoy as he watched green, blue, and red jets of light fly out of wand tips.

"Where are we apparating?" Draco hissed covering himself and Hermione behind the two Gryffindors.

"I'll apparate us." Harry replied and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Just tell me, you don't have time!" He yelled.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron shouted back, "Fumos!" He yelled and a dark grey smoke created a block between the two fighting parties. Screened from prying eyes Dobby appeared and everyone grabbed him and each other in an effort not to leave anyone behind.

As the House Elf prepared to apparate the group Draco glanced over his shoulder at the clearing smog. Narcissa was attempting to help her husband up as he, with his self-righteous and bigoted attitude, pushed her away and clambered to his feet. Bellatrix held her knife poised.

As the familiar feeling of apparation clutched his gut he saw her throw the blade at them. Watching the silver object hurtle towards him he curled over Hermione in a protective block and they left Malfoy Manor for what Draco was sure was the last time.


	6. Precipice

**AN: **Thanks to the readers taking the time to look at this.

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Pompeii, Bastille.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Precipice.<p>

Draco blinked several times at the sudden light and glanced around. They were on a beach somewhere, evidently somewhere in Britain by the looks of it. The wind was cold and fierce. Clutching Granger closer to protect her from the weather he stood up and looked around for everyone else.

Pansy brushed herself down and straightened her fringe. Blaise was stood with Pansy, slightly shielding her with his body, ready if Potter or Weasley turned on us. They looked fine except a little wary. Weasley was dusting himself off as the wet sand clung to all of their clothes. The Goblin stood disdainfully grumbling at the imperfect landing.

But Potter remained crouched on the ground, Dobby held in his arms. A tear slid down his cheek and Draco realised the House Elf was dying. He never had much consideration for House Elves but clearly Potter did. It must have been a Muggle thing, Draco thought, because Granger had done S.P.E.W. a few years back for them.

Thinking of Granger, he glanced down at his unconscious load. He was shocked anew at her carved eyelids and black, raised veined skin. Draco's eyes rested on Granger's arm. 'Mudblood'. He would never consider her that again. The girl was always purer than him, an innocent in war. The word disgusts him, imprinted on her arm.

Others were running from an old cottage on the cliff. He recognised Thomas and Lovegood along with an older man who was definitely a Weasley. They skittered to a stop at the sight of the three Slytherins and wands were drawn.

"What's going on?" The Weasley bellowed keeping his wand steadily on Draco. Thomas pointed at Blaise and Pansy while Lovegood kept hers raised but wavering. Then the blonde witch's eyes were drawn to Draco's arms and who was cradled in them.

"Hermione!" The Lovegood girl hurried to Granger and gasped at the curly haired witch's appearance. His arms around her tightened subconsciously, even though he knew she would come to no harm but he did not release his tense grip at all. The Lovegood girl stroked her fingers over the raised black veins as tears gathered in her usually dreamy eyes, "Sweet Rowena." She breathed as she caught sight of Hermione's eyes. Draco's mouth twitched as if to defend Granger's grotesque state but wisely kept it closed.

"What the bloody hell has happened?" The Weasley repeated his sentiment as he came closer to Draco. He too gaped at Gryffindor's Princess, as did Thomas. Weasley quickly turned away, but kept his wand pointed at Draco, as if the Slytherin would hurt the girl he had just saved the life of. Thomas had a stronger stomach and continued to gaze over his fellow classmate, though he gulped heavily.

"Dean, help me get Hermione inside!" Lovegood instructed and the dark Gryffindor moved to take her. Malfoy clung to Granger, she was his only way to guarantee acceptance, and it was as if without her he was doomed to be thrown to the Dementors. After all, he was a Death Eater and rescuing Muggle-borns was not included in the lifestyle description. His foot moved to stepped back but Draco forced himself to still as they advanced. Reluctantly Draco released her to Dean. Watching as Thomas stepped away while Lovegood went to the Goblin.

"Bloody hell!" He heard Thomas muttered. Then the three Gryffindors and Goblin left. They hurried to the cliff top cottage together, Granger limp in Thomas' arms and Lovegood keeping pace with Griphook.

"Story, now." The Weasley barked snapping all attention back to him and Draco suppressed the urge to tell him where to stick his abruptly rude attitude.

"They got caught and were brought to Draco's-Malfoy Manor." Pansy explained stepping forward, trying to be the superior she was at Hogwarts, but everyone could have called her bravado easily as her hands quivered and her eyes darted around terrified that their escape was their death, "We saved them."

"What? Why?" The Weasley's face was astounded. But that was expected; who would have thought the three children of notorious purebloods with serious issues with blood purity would become turncoats? No one. Not even the three who had made that choice. Apprehension would be ripe against the defectors.

"We want to change sides." Pansy confessed quickly and everyone held their breath waiting for the rebuke. So easily the three Gryffindors left could turn on the Slytherins, killing them in disbelief for Pansy's words. It'd be easier to handle, three Death Eaters dead was better than questionable warriors who would never be trusted. Ignoring a blubbering Potter and a consoling younger Weasley, all the Slytherins stared at the older ginger as he looked deep in thought.

Blaise watched him, every twitch and quirk, trying to drag out his thoughts by his body language. After all that was his speciality, reading what was not there. Pansy shifted uneasily and inched closer to Blaise, fear caused her to go to her closest protector, her earlier confident attitude abandoned. If it came to a duel she'd stand behind the two boys casting defensive spells while they attacked, just as they always practised. Draco looked on with a raised brow and slightly smug face. He believed they would pass. The Light side was known for forgiveness, always giving out second chances. It was common knowledge, but was it broken by war? Would their ability to forgive and forget have been hardened off by the war with its traitors? It called into question his certainty.

The older Weasley considered for a very long time. There was an uncertain truce held between the two parties. Either he'd recognise their surrender and they would be accepted as traitors to their cause, helping the Light side hopefully win the war. Or the older Weasley would reject their plea and he'd have to duel them. At this rate, no one could decide. With all the suffering and lies of the war changing people everyone was on tenterhooks on what decision would be made. All of their fates in the hands of the Weasley before them.

The older ginger sighed.


	7. Signing Up

**AN: **Thank you for reading this, please let me know what you think?

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Parting glass, Ed Sheeran.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Signing up.<p>

"Fine." He rubbed a hand down his face, "But you'll have to be checked first."

"As expected." Draco nodded.

"I'll show the way in a minute." The older Weasley walked past them to Ron and Harry. Taking out a handkerchief, he transfigured it into a large sheet to wrap Dobby's body in.

Draco felt a twinge of guilt. The House Elf meant more to Potter than he ever did to him. It made him question his lifetime of prejudice upbringing. If Muggleborns were not filthy, then other magically creatures were not inferior too. It made him uneasy to consider his life a lie. Pansy came over then and hugged him tightly.

"We're free Draco, we're free." She cried with quiet joy into his shoulder.

"Yeah Pans, we're free." He murmured back. Blaise glanced at him with a raised brow. Free? Were they really free when they would be hunted by one side and untrusted by the other? From the snake pit to the lions' den. It was a relative freedom to have but freedom nonetheless.

However, they knew they would be tried and tested before anyone even accepted them as turncoats. Veritaserum, legilimency, extensive questioning, Unbreakable Vows of loyalty. They doubted torture, Light didn't torture. It would be intrusive, something the Slytherins did not take lightly. Secrets were that for a reason and they would have theirs laid out for all of the Order to see. It would be a great sacrifice of privacy and pride.

Trying to take his mind off of the predicted trials, Draco glanced around the beach. It was a grim, grey day discolouring the sand and sea to miserable colours. A cottage sat on the cliff where he could see small silhouettes wandering to. He wondered whether the Order really used the old place as an actual base or if it was just a safe place to apparate from to the real base. They could not be simply living in a little cottage on the coast as if a war was not being waged.

"What do you think?" Blaise said quietly beside Draco. The two shared a glance before looking at the cottage.

"I hope they have more brains than to live there." He muttered back, "To have no protection would be stupid."

"Agreed." Draco's dark companion glanced over to the three Gryffindors. Dobby was covered in the transfigured sheet in Potter's arm who was still crying heartily. Ron was consoling his best friend with his own eyes dripping tears. While the older Weasley spoke quietly, seemingly trying to move the distraught boy and House Elf to a safe place to grieve.

Finally Harry nodded and stood up with the small, shrouded body in his arms. Ron stood close beside him, patting him on the shoulder. The older Weasley nodded for the three Slytherins to follow the grieving procession.

The journey was slow to the cliff top cottage but they eventually reached the shell roofed structure. Ron and Harry walked off to a space between two bushes while the older ginger motioned them to follow him. Upon entering the three Slytherins glanced around the outdated décor as they gathered under the staircase.

"Open up." The scarred man kicked on some floorboards, "It's me."

"Password." A familiar voice called and the three Slytherins exchanged glances. Professor Lupin was here too. But how many others? Would they be able to convince other Order members? Or would they be slung out.

"Chocolate teapot." He replied quietly. There was an echoed clicking for a few seconds before the wooden floorboards appeared to melt away, seeping down. Mystified, they wondered what on Salazar's soul was happening. None of them had seen anything of a sort. A bright light shone suddenly and blinded them, forcing them to turn away from the opening.

It took several seconds of blinking and rubbing of their eyes to adjust. By that time the older Weasley was already down the ladder into a white corridor with Lupin looking up at his three ex-students with trepidation. But he did not question them, only motioned for them to enter the underground cavern.

Blaise went first, climbing down quickly. As he stepped off Draco noticed his friend start slightly before rolling his shoulders. Curious as to why he watched Pansy slowly descend. She too reacted when clambering off. Clearly it was a defensive mechanism. Bracing himself he swiftly entered and upon standing on the white flooring felt an electric current flow through his feet up to his head. It disappeared as quickly as it came and he raised a brow at the floor before looking questionably at his old Professor.

"No harmful intentions." The werewolf murmured to himself, nodding, "Bill, Fleur will need help in the hospital wing after you've informed Molly of the situation, I'll be needing help with these three." The three Slytherins shared quick glances before looking around, slight tension tinging the air around them.

"Okay." Weasley nodded and strode off. They watched him go to the end of the corridor before turning left, disappearing down an unseen passage way.

Draco noted the whole place had a clinical, antiseptic feel to it with its white colouring. It made him feel uneasy and cold. Glancing at Blaise he noticed he too was assessing the surroundings. Drawing a similar conclusion. Neither had expected the plain nature, much rather thinking of knitted cushions and hot fires when it came to these people. It was a strange place indeed for an Order of the Phoenix base.

But Pansy simply appeared to narrow her eyes and take on a look of thought. Draco and Blaise could have laughed, she was clearly thinking of how to better the place to appear more homely, typical Pansy thinking materialistically. Once they had all checked out the base they turned back to their old Defence against the Dark Arts Professor who was watching them carefully and with knowledge.

"Welcome to Shell Cottage, base of the Order of the Phoenix." Lupin said with apprehension in his gaze.


	8. Memories

**AN: **Thank you for reading this!

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Runnin', Adam Lambert.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Memories.<p>

Lupin begun walking down the corridor before stopping at a door which was also white, almost hidden in the wall. He performed several spells as the Slytherins looked on. Opening the door he gestured for the three to enter before him. Pansy's hands slid into her two companions as they went forward. Once inside, they were locked in.

"What now?" The dark haired Witch worried.

"Don't worry Pans." Blaise rubbed the concerned Witch's back comfortingly, "They won't hurt us."

"Just pry the truth from our minds." Draco mumbled under his breath as a long table with five chairs appeared. Three on one side, two on the other. Sighing, he sat down and gestured for his friends to join him.

"I thought the Golden Trio were supposed to be on the run?" Pansy murmured.

"Apparently not." Malfoy chuckled, "Thank Salazar, imagine having to camp with them?"

"Oh Merlin." Pansy giggled. Their humorous conversation came to a sudden stop when the door opened. Lupin and the Weasley Patriarch marched in and, upon shutting the door behind them, sat down across from them.

A terse silence was shared as each assessed the other. Seemingly satisfied with their assessments the two older men shared a look. Pansy's hands once again found her closest friends' under the table, gripping them nervously. Draco and Blaise glanced at one another before fixing their stares on the other men.

"We understand you want to switch sides?" Lupin began.

"Yes." Malfoy bit back a sarcastic comment.

"Why?"

"We were killing needlessly, torturing innocents, we were wrong."

"You do realise it is going to take more than just words to convince us?" The Weasley father spoke up finally, watching Malfoy carefully.

"Yes." Pansy squeezed his hand cautiously, knowing his temperament and frequent snide comments.

"We have various tests but you are all required to partake in an Unbreakable Vow." Lupin looked each in the eye sternly.

"Of course." Draco drawled and Pansy kicked his shin. Biting back a reply, he licked his teeth in irritation.

"Shall we start with Veritaserum then?" A vial was held out to Pansy by Lupin. She squeezed their hands before picking up the truth serum and downing it. The liquid spread through her body, especially her brain and mouth. It created a loose feeling in her jaw, "Why did you leave?" He demanded.

"Because everything we were told was a lie. The Death Eaters weren't making a better life for us, they were self-serving. They made me torture…torture…" Pansy began to sob and Blaise turned her into his chest, "Oh Merlin, I had to torture Tracey. I had to kill her; I'm so sorry, so so sorry."

Draco's expression hardened as he watched her weeping. Blaise comforted her. But the two men seemed steeled against this kind of torture, the admission of the most horrific events. It made him sick, his fists clenching on his knees.

"So you no longer believe in your prejudices?"

"No, we were wrong." She shook her hair against Blaise's shoulder, "So very wrong."

"And you will fight for us until you die?"

"Yes, yes, of course." She hastily agreed, "Just don't make me do that again."

"Of course." The Weasley's eyes suddenly had compassion. Malfoy scowled, now that Pansy vowed her sacrifice for the cause he was considerate.

"And why do you turn to us, Mr Zabini?" Lupin offered the dark skinned Wizard another vial. With a quiet, resigned sigh Blaise took the vial and tipped it into his mouth. Draco could see the tension in the set of Blaise's shoulders, obviously uncomfortable for being so vulnerable to questioning. His best friend was a strictly private person and rarely opened up to anyone. It took many years for their friendship to form enough to share even the most simplest of secrets. He knew his friend was resentful of the two men sat in front of them.

"I knew what we were doing was wrong." His deep voice said gravely. He did not add to his sentiment and Draco knew why. The serum may force the truth from your lips but not the whole truth, as long as what was said was relevant and right nothing could be done.

"Does that include your prejudices?"

"Yes."

"Are you will to sacrifice yourself of this cause, the right cause?"

"Yes." Lupin and Weasley shared a glance. Clearly not satisfied with the quantity of his answers. Zabini tightened his arms on the calming Pansy. He hated this but knew the necessity, but he begrudgingly admitted it.

"Okay, Mr Malfoy." Lupin held out the vial to him and he took it quickly. Knocking it back as if it were a shot of Firewhiskey. Licking his lips he answered without being questioned.

"We were wrong, I don't believe in the prejudices anymore, and I'll die for the right cause." Leaning back on his chair he dared them with his eyes to question his answers. He had said as they asked, they could not question him.

"Will you share with us your knowledge of the Death Eaters?" Lupin asked unexpectedly.

"I'll share what I can." Malfoy shrugged, might as well, he thought, it's for the cause right?

"Now, I know you will all be trained Occlumens but I will need to use legilimency."

A tense silence followed. Pansy began crying again, quietly into Blaise's neck. While Blaise and Draco shared a strained look. They had seen and done things they were not proud of, but they do not, under any circumstances, want to share those experiences with these two men. Or anyone, ever. Deep shame clouded both their guts as Lupin took out his wand. Pansy trembled in Blaise's arms and Draco reached over to place a reassuring hand on her knee.

Suddenly the door vibrated and the two men jumped and looked concerned towards it. It seemed the door had an alarm system. It glowed several colours in quick succession before becoming a white door once more as it was slammed open to reveal a panicked Ginny.

"Dad-Hermione-don't know-what's wrong-think she's-dying." The girl gasped distraughtly and the room froze.


	9. Bubble, Bubble, Toil, and Trouble

**AN: **Thank you so much to Jen for my first review of Twisted, I really appreciate it!

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Magic, Selena Gomez.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Bubble, Bubble, Toil, and Trouble.<p>

"Merlin!" Mr Weasley cursed and Lupin and he hurried to the door. Lupin only turned to the turncoats when he noticed Draco standing.

"Wait here!" He barked at them, barely glancing back.

"I know how to fix her." Malfoy hissed, going toe to toe with the Werewolf. He was determined to help and prove his loyalty to the cause. He could not let this go; he could not let Granger go. She would not die.

"How?" Mr Weasley demanded seeming reluctant to receive any advice or aid from the former Death Eater.

"It's Dark Magic, trust me, you need my help." He glanced around the three Gryffindors with a hard stare, daring rejection of his offer that he knew they could not afford to lose. Yet the two men seemed reluctantly torn.

"Come on!" Ginny cried and ran off again. Fixing the others with hard stares, he slid past and followed the swift Chaser. They sprinted around the right corner and through a pair of double doors. Draco quickly assessed the situation.

A typical, sterilised hospital wing with six bays, a store cupboard and desk, and a presumed supply closet behind the door beside the entrance. Granger was on the first bed, screaming and writhing. The Weasley Matriarch and Luna were pinning her arms while Dean was wrestling to keep Hermione's legs still. Ginny joined the dark skinned boy while Draco withdrew with wand.

"Move!" He ordered and everyone backed off shocked and unsure, wands drawn for duel. He ignored them as he pointed his wand on the dying Witch, "Quiesum!" The Witch jerked once before stilling, silence covering the room like a blanket.

"What have you done?" Dean demanded as Draco advanced.

"I've induced a coma, but the spell won't last long, the Dark Magic will fight it." He calmly explained. He did not care that he was surrounded by mistrustful Witches and Wizards who would love to kill him for all of his crimes. He only cared about saving Granger. He did not question the urge but acted upon it, "I'll need painless potion, as potent as you can. Blood-replenishing potion, calming draught, dreamless sleep potion, jaw-binder-"

"Jaw binder!" Ginny exclaimed and her wand moved closer to him.

"To stop her screaming and ripping her vocal cords." Draco's reply was patient as he continued, "Oculus, and vitamix. She's going to need it." He felt for her pulse, "I know a series of spells to heal her but I'll need potions too, Dark Magic has its own set."

"Thank goodness Hermione always kept a well-stocked potions cupboard." He heard Mrs Weasley sigh as she rummaged in the storage cupboard.

"What's wrong with her skin?" Ginny sniffled as she came closer and brushed the raised black veins which had bruising around.

"Salazar!" Malfoy cursed, "Dolohov's curse! Bellatrix!" Mrs Weasley returned with vials and bottles juggled in her arms, "Rennervate!" Screams filled the air and Malfoy cast a quick body binding spell before gripping Hermione's jaw, tight.

Working as one, Molly and Draco poured potion after potion down the distressed Witch's throat. Ginny and Luna cried softly in the corner of their eyes as Dean comforted them. Lupin and Arthur had left to deal with the two other turncoats. The atmosphere was tense around them, an unlikely Healer helping. Apprehension coloured all features.

Finally Granger slumped into a deep, dreamless sleep and everyone sighed in relief. Seemingly out of the dark waters for now, the Gryffindors took time to lean on each other and murmur reassurances while Draco marched to the store cupboard.

It was shelved with strained wood under the heavy weight of potion bottles and ingredients. Lines and lines, several deep crowded the cupboard in alphabetical order. Strictly organised, just like the Granger he knew. Malfoy began pulling out ingredients, piling them on the desk. Dragon blood, Runespoor egg, Asphodel, Moondew, Ibis beak, Octopus powder, Nux Myristica, Eagle Owl feather. The drawstring bag of feathers reminded him of his old owl and quickly closed the bag again. Ingredients lists and potion recipes ran through his head as he continued his collection; Turtle shell, Wiggenbush bark, Impala antler, Snake fang, Tubeworm, Eel eye, Doxy egg.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked brightly, watching his fierce gathering with ever curious eyes. He shot her a sharp glare before reviewing the potion in his head and the appropriate spells.

"She's not going to heal on those potions alone." He scowled, "This is Dark Magic, something none of you know about."

"What's wrong with her?" Tears misted her eyes and everyone looked upon the Slytherin. He shifted uncomfortably and glanced at his patient. She lay still with her scarred eyes and grotesque veins. Her arm lay unattended to in the hurry to save her and he could see the treacherous words, forever marring her sun-kissed skin.

_Mudblood._ What a disgusting word. Draco's hands twitched irritably and he quickly revised the spell used. Sadly, it would remain prominent and won't heal, much like a scar. Dark Magic was possessive, clinging to its victims like Goblins to treasure. Its only price was blood, but blood it would drain.

"The veins show a sign of a spell I know of, it is a numbing spell that infects the blood, she will have to learn to walk again." He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, stress burdened his shoulders with knotted pressure, "She's blinded and that…that scarring on her arm is undoable. You already know of Dolohov's curse."

"Oh Godric!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed and Ginny gasped. Dean looked disgusted and stormed out. Luna merely looked dreamily saddened as only she could and toyed with a necklace dangling from her pale throat.

"Is she going to die?" Luna barely mouthed. All three females looked to him for guidance, something he would never have considered from the three before him. Before yesterday he wouldn't have believe he was here either. Today was full of surprises, good and bad. But whether they would result in death he did not know.


	10. Cavalry

**AN: **Thank you to liube for reviewing. I love reviews, so never hesitate to drop me a line.

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Cold coffee, Ed Sheeran.

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Cavalry.<p>

"Get me Blaise!" Malfoy ordered collecting his potion ingredients together. Mrs Weasley and Luna raised their brows at his attitude while Ginny simply placed her hands on her hips, a younger version of her mother, and glared. Pride of being on the right side of the war strung her tall, and being insulted by her enemy made her sneer.

"He's in interrogation, like you will be soon, he's unavailable." Ginny spat in disgust. How dare he speak to his captors in such a way? He should have been thankful for their mercy! Her thoughts were sour towards him and grew dark. Oh, how her wand hand itched to send a nasty curse at the pale prick.

"Get him." He barely glanced at the Witches as he poured two vials into a cauldron. He was typically neither unconcerned by her angry manner nor tactful enough to respond appropriately, but with a cold, hard truth, "Or risk Granger dying."

The three women glanced warily around. None wanted to trust the Death Eater but with little choice they had to obey. Luna was the one to leave, hurrying in a dance-like run. The others simply watched his preparations. A pinch of grey powder, a drizzle of green liquid, a lump of red stone. All went in in quick succession, causing smoke and hissing. Mrs Weasley squeezed her daughter's hand before stepping forward resolutely.

"Tell me how to help." She demanded. The woman who could scold any child into submission had no acknowledgement but the sliding of a scalpel and three, purple, shrivelled nuts her way. Nodding she chopped them into slices.

"If she wakes, give her this." Draco handed Ginny the slices, "Three only." Gathering them in her freckled hands, she took them to the unconscious Witch's bedside and sat waiting, "Prepare a second cauldron with octopus powder." Without demanding manners, Mrs Weasley complied, "And for Salazar's sake, where is Blaise!"

Suddenly, Granger began screaming through a clenched jaw, body twitching under the body bind. Ginny quickly pried her best friend's lips opened and slotted the nut slices between her teeth. The girl choked and hissed around them.

"Hermione, please, swallow them, come on Hermione!" Ginny begged as her eyes welled with tears, "It's not working!" She snapped and turned her wand on Draco who remained calm and busy, "Damnit, sort her!"

"I can't!" He suddenly roared. Turning to face the furious Witch with matching temper, he bellowed, "She is dying and I can do nothing!" But his heart broke to know the truth. He could battle to save her but her life may not be saved yet.

"Like hell you can't!" The ginger girl screamed and launched herself at him, wand forgotten. Her hands closed around his throat and they both fell to the flood with a thump. Quickly, Malfoy flipped the two over and had the red head pinned to the ground by her own throat and his wand aimed at her temple.

"Hex my daughter and I'll kill you." Mrs Weasley yelled with her wand tip on the back of his head.

The infirmary doors opened and Blaise and Luna entered. Luna immediately had her wand to hand but did not point it. Blaise simply sighed and approached the stalemated trio. Malfoy growled and stood up.

"Take your time mate." He grumbled before the two Slytherins got to work. Not a word was shared but perfect synchronisation connected the two. Like two bodies sharing one brain. Mrs Weasley checked her daughter before anyone noticed the silence. All heads turned to Granger's bed and found Luna holding Hermione's head all the way back.

They could have laughed at the simplicity of such a resolving action if the situation was not so dire. Finally Hermione's body was lay down flat again and everyone broke their watch. But the peace would not last long, they all knew that. Tireless effort began to prepare to rescue the Muggle born Witch from the depths of agonising death.

Draco and Blaise returned to their potions making and occasional words were shared, suggesting spells to accompany the potions. Both kept their wands close by as they chopped, crushed, and cut ingredients. Feeding them into the bubbling liquids. There was a reason why Snape preferred his snakes in potions class. On the contrary to beggars' belief, they were not favoured for their house, but their inherent skills.

Mrs Weasley watched the boys, both guard and observing healer. She was confounded by Hermione's condition and hateful for the necessity of the two boys before her. Who had bullied her children. Who had tortured many. Who had killed nearly as many in the sake of being a Death Eater. They made her furious at her inability, yet she was thankful for their help. Without them, her adopted daughter was surely lost.

Ginny kept her wand trained on the two Wizards. She would defend her family to the death and nothing less. By Gryffindor she was too loyal to fail them. Deep rooted hatred plagued her at watching her enemies save Hermione, her best friend, her sister. Given half the chance, she would bat bogey hex them until they suffocated on their own mucus. They deserved everything they got for everything they had done.

Luna left hurriedly. Wanting to deliver an update to desperate bystanders who gathered in the dining hall for news. Wondering whether the brains of the Golden Trio would survive to fight another day. Silence reined in the medical room other than breathing and potion creation. A tense truce resigned.

With an echoing bang the doors barged open, smacking the walls hard enough to dent. The last two of the Golden Trio came running in. Wands raised to attack and fearful rage clouded their expressions fiercely. They would defend their sister in anything. A protective aura shimmered in the air around them and the Slytherins turned. Their own wands held defensively. A moment of tension, so thick a knife could not cut it, held a wall between the rivals.


	11. Inevitable

**AN: **Thank you to 9 pieces of 8 and AMBERJANUS for reviewing, I love all my readers and adore reviews so thanks.

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Lullaby, Professor Green ft. Tori Kelly.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Inevitable.<p>

"What the bloody hell is going on!" Ron bellowed. The tense atmosphere seemed to explode in flames of fury and everyone was on edge. This could very well end in a duel which no one wished to endure or witness. But it seemed inevitable to all who stood, frozen, as Ron's words echoed into the tense aura.

"Saving Granger's life, something none of you can do." Draco drawled calmly and flicked his wand for a potion to stir itself. His blatant lack of concern caused untold irritation to the two Gryffindors, who longed to avenge all those who had suffered under the Death Eater and Voldemort's reign of terror, including their best friend and sister in arms, Hermione.

"Like hell we can't!" Harry yelled and sent a stupefy at his pale enemy. Malfoy simply deflected the spell and rolled his eyes. After everything he had done for them. Save them from capture, save them from attack, save them from death. They were truly forgetful or ungrateful; either emotion was disgusting in their situation. He didn't have to save their sorry hinds.

"Tell me Potter, do you know what's wrong with Granger? Do you know how she was attacked? Do you know how to save her from certain death? If you do, go ahead, we'll step aside and let you be the hero, yet again. But you can't and we can. She is dying, and without us, is going to die an agonising death."

Silence descended on the room. The truth was a painful pill to swallow, especially when delivered by someone who was their enemy, even before becoming a Death Eater. Ron looked at Harry, who looked back in silent deliberation. Neither wished Hermione dead, and would die if she did, but they couldn't accept the Slytherins help. Confidently, Malfoy resisted a smirk, he was sure of the result. Loyalty binding them tighter than any incarcerous curse.

Blaise rolled his eyes at the pair of them and turned back to the potions, mixing and pouring with ease, as if Weasley's wand was not aimed at him. The predictable conflict bored him; he had watched too many fights in this war and had no patience to see this one. Suddenly, he noticed a presence by his side. Ginny Weasley stood with her wand in hand but pointed down. Apparently she'd seen too much arguing too.

"What next?" She mumbled, seemingly reluctant to help. He held back his smirk and handed her a scalpel and motioned to the feathers, "Stork only?" He nodded as he ground up blue pebble. Neither paid attention to the terse conversation around them.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Ron yelled.

"A few dark spells you have no idea existed." Malfoy replied sharply, "Now piss off while I try to save your best friend, dunderheads." He turned his back and was surprised to see his best friend and Weaslette working together. Shrugging it off, the more help the better, he worked on.

"Like hell you are taking care of her!" Ron's wand spat red sparks in his anger and his hand twisted his wand threateningly at the boy who had insulted his family from the dawn of time.

"Ronald Weasley, calm down, right now!" Mrs Weasley shouted, "We have already argued this with them, so be quiet and do as you are told. You need to see to your wife, now Ronald; she is suffering with severe backache." Malfoy and Zabini raised eyebrows to each other briefly at this titbit of information and fought sniggers for the unfortunate Witch who agreed to be with him. Ginny glared at the two before all three quickly regained focus on their work again, "Harry, I need you to fetch Remus for me, please." Both boys seemed hesitant to leave and deliberated about protesting, but neither wished to encounter Mrs Weasley's formidable wrath and scarpered away reluctantly, "Luna dear, watch Hermione."

"Yes ma'am." Luna agreed cheerfully and sat by Hermione's bedside, absently toying with the unconscious Witches curls.

"You three continue your potions and I shall bind Hermione's arm." Feeling back in control Mrs Weasley bustled into the store cupboard for supplies. Once collecting bandages and antiseptic ointment, she hurried back to Hermione's bedside and frowned at her arm. She could not heal it but she could stop it getting worse.

Slowly she poured light green liquid onto the scar and rub it in gently. Drops of blood still drizzled out and turned the ointment a yellowish colour in places. How anyone could be labelled so horrifically, she would never understand. Once the cream was translucent on the younger Witch's skin, Mrs Weasley began to wrap the bandage around the area. Gradually, the word disappeared beneath the strips of white cotton. Around and around the bandage was wrapped, hiding the despicable injury.

"Molly?" Lupin entered and strode over to the eldest witch.

"Are they…?" She motioned to the two boys. Her worry was trusting them, so far they had no choice, but she did not know if they truly could. Would they turn on them if they lost, hand all of her family over to the Death Eaters for slaughter? She had to know, for her family, for her friends, for herself.

"We have examined Pansy and they appear legitimate." Lupin sighed and rubbed a tired hand down his face, "We will try these two but…" He shook his head, "How is Hermione?"

"I don't know." Mrs Weasley sniffed sadly, "They are making potions, but I don't know. Remus, it is dark magic, forbidden magic. We are blind without them." They both turned to the two former Death Eaters, "They know how to save her, without them…she's dying…"

"Oh Godric." Lupin gasped and looked down at the smartest Witch of the younger generation. Not only would they lose a wonderful girl, a clever Witch, and close friend to all. But her symbolism as a Muggle Born who was smarter than any Wizard of Pureblood origins made many question, made many fight. Without her they could be lost.


	12. A Hard Pill to Swallow

**AN: **Thank you to 9 pieces of 8 and Guest for reviewing, I appreciate it.

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Grenade, Bruno Mars.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: A Hard Pill to Swallow.<p>

The heat from the potions beaded sweat on his forehead and he wiped it away irritably, before adding the liquefied Ibis beak. Stirring viciously Draco glanced around. Blaise was stood surprisingly close to Weaslette as they tended to two potions. Quirking an eyebrow, he looked over at Mrs Weasley and Lupin, who both stood looking worried and whispering in sad tones. Finally, Luna sat by the hospital bedside, humming quietly with the nut slices in her hands. Barring breathing and bubbling from the potions, the room was surprisingly silent.

But that was because she was asleep, enforced that way. Her pain forgotten in dark depths of dreams. He looked at the curly haired witch on the bed. Her breathing was stuttered and every now and then she would twitch, showing, even in her coma, the pain was still able to penetrate her peace.

When he thought back to the last twenty four hours he could not believe how far they had come. Leaving everything they knew and loved, changing their prospective on life, switching sides in a brutal war. All because of this girl. Without her, and her parallel to Pansy, Draco would never have thought to leave as they did. She gave him courage, bravery, and strength. It was strange to think that way, but it was the honest truth.

Then Harry Potter entered, looking weary and tired, dirt marring his cheek. He glanced at his best friend and sighed, his heart pounding painfully in his chest for her. When his gaze shifted to the potion creators, he had to force down a frustrated growl, he never felt so helpless. He was the Chosen One, and he couldn't even save his best friend, despite having to save the Wizarding world in the near future.

"Harry, dear, is everything alright?" Mrs Weasley asked, her hand resting on his shoulder in reassurance. Her motherly love surrounding him, comforting him, a simple affection given selflessly. It calmed him and he smiled weakly.

"Fine." Harry nodded, "I just wanted to check on Hermione."

"Nothing has change." Sympathy oozed from the matriarch, "I'm sorry. We'll tell you all as soon as we know anything."

"I know." He scuffed a hand through his eternally messy hair, "Would you like me to make dinner tonight?" Being a practical slave to the Dursleys did have its uses, being able to cook being extremely helpful when Mrs Weasley was attending the Hospital Wing, as one of the few people sufficiently trained enough to act as healers.

"No, I'll come and start dinner now." She patted his cheek and glanced at the two Slytherins worriedly, hesitant to leave them alone.

"I'll stay." Lupin vowed beside her, following her gaze, "Don't worry Molly, I'll watch them."

"Thank you." She smiled at her old friend before bustling away with Harry on her heels reluctantly. Lupin casually leaned against the bottom corner of Hermione's bed, non-obtrusively stationing himself as a defender. If either boy decided to turn on them, they would find themselves quickly dealt with.

"How long will these take?" Ginny asked quietly, praying these were quick potions for a quick cure. Everyone's attention turned to the two boys who continued to work on the potions with a fervent aura.

"Soon." Malfoy muttered, "Dark Magic may be formidable, but its cures are quick for the most part." He flicked in a pinch of pink powder and the smoke from the potion billowed into the air like a volcano, spreading its putrid scent across the room.

"So Hermione will be cured soon!" Ginny cried confused. First, he tells them her recovery would be long and arduous, but then the cure was quick? These conflicting views puzzled everyone, barring Draco and Blaise who rolled their eyes.

"The remedies are quick to create because of the dire conditions its magic provokes; however recovery is long and painful. Most is only fully cured on the death of the caster." He frowned and tipped his potion into a goblet, "The curses she is hexed with will never fully heal until Bellatrix is dead."

"So we kill Bellatrix and she is saved." Ginny shrugged, "Let's kill her." Blaise sighed quietly. Only a Gryffindor and their blind bravery would think it so easy to kill Bellatrix, second to the Dark Lord. Malfoy rolled his eyes as he swilled the nauseously dark green liquid around the goblet to cool before serving.

"Yeah, go running to murder her and kill half the order doing it." He scoffed, "Please control those courage urges Weaslette, before you get us all killed." Resolutely he marched over to Granger and withdrew his wand, "Rennervate." He muttered and Hermione's screams ground out between her clenched jaws.

His heart broke at her emitting excruciating cries in their expressive depths. The girl he had tortured relentlessly in their youth, but now fought to save, struck his heart in the strangest way. Swallowing the emotion away, he tipped her head back, feeling her curls tangle around his fingers, and poured the vile potion down her throat slowly.

She choked and gurgled and sputtered as the concoction trickled down, trying to protest. His brow furrowed and his fingers caressed her neck in encouragement to swallow. Her head flickered wildly around, looking for someone to help blindly, as she nearly drowned herself.

"Stop her!" Ginny screamed and pointed her wand at Draco, "She's choking!"

"Come on Granger, swallow." He tried to coax her but the girl just gargled her screams in the depths of fear. Hopelessness began to swallow him, Hermione was too stubborn for her own good, "Granger, look at me!" He yelled and was surprised when her head turned towards him in recognition, tears spilling down her cheeks like rivers tinged with red, "Swallow the potion, please…before Weaslette kills me." He murmured and Hermione shocked him by listening. He felt her shift slightly as she ingested the liquid, her face red with effort not to cry out in pain, "There we go, hush, it'll make it go away, I promise, just swallow." He sighed quietly and prayed she would be so easy to treat in future.


	13. Diagnosis

**AN: **A big thank you very much to Guest and 9 pieces of 8 for reviewing!

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: One of those nights, Shawn Mendes.

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen: Diagnosis.<p>

It took hours of potion making and coaxing Hermione to take them before they could not think of anything else to do. They used several dark magic potions along with a few painless potions, before feeding her a potion to pause bodily functions, such as toileting and menstruation, for convenience while she was so dependent on others. Various spells were cast by the two Slytherins and lunch was skipped, though Mrs Weasley left them dishes to eat.

Finally, Hermione was placed into an induced coma to help her body naturally process her torture. Ginny collapsed in relief at her bedside with Luna, whose nuts had run out with repeatedly trying to make Granger unconscious when she woke up in agony unexpectedly. Lupin sighed and thanked Merlin. But Blaise and Draco stood clearing up the impromptu potions lab, neither at ease. Both knew her recovery was going to be long and hard and painful, even if she survived, which was still debatable but with better odds now.

They also worried for their female counterpart who had yet to appear and be mentioned. Concern clouded their thoughts at the interrogation that Pansy would have been subjected to in their absence. The horrible memories, traumatic confessions, and sickening truths. All revealed in hope for official acceptance. Both boys were self-assured that they would be accepted, confident because of their use to the Order. Offering information and skills. They were convinced of their new roles in the Order of the Phoenix. Though they were not stupid enough to forget the grilling they would have to endure too either.

But their troubled minds were set at ease when Pansy wandered into the Medical Wing cautiously. Both boys glanced up at her entrance and sighed, internally, their relief. She looked at them with resigned liberation before hurling herself into, first Blaise's, then Draco's arms. They greeted her silently and assessed her state. She looked exhausted with a gleam of fear. Clearly, she had been questioned relentlessly.

"How is she?" Pansy murmured to Draco, glancing at the sleeping witch. Though they did not have the most positive of pasts, she found herself fearing for the girl's life. She was all too aware that their fates could very well rest on the unconscious girl, traumatised by Bellatrix on Draco's ancestral home's floor.

"Better, but not cleared." Draco replied and they all looked on at the cleverest witch of their age, "We just have to monitor her for now…do they believe us?" He could not resist asking her; on the off chance they would be refused.

"I gave them no reason to doubt us." She nodded, "I told them the truth, how can they not believe us?" Her lip quivered temporarily before she schooled her expression to remain aloof again, "I suppose you two will be interrogated soon."

"Yeah, Granger is stable now so they will." Blaise and Draco exchanged a quick glance. Both resented the fact that they would be expected to open every secret, reveal all the cupboard skeletons, and air all their dirty laundry for the Order to see. Reliving every moment as one of them searched their memories for any contradictory evidence betraying their supposed reversal of sides. Neither was exactly pleased at the prospect.

"So, what exactly is wrong with her?" Pansy inquired politely, morbidly curious.

She took in Granger's raised black veins, grotesquely marking her like a skeletal tree. Her silver scarred eyelids reminded her of horror stories Millicent had once coaxed her into reading. Light bruising on her sun kissed skin. Dolohov had recently been experimenting with the strength of his curse, and while he had made it worse for the victim it now left tell-tale bruising as a side effect. They could only thank Merlin it did, otherwise she could have been suffering for days, and perhaps died, from the curse. A white bandage covered the Mudblood scarring but she knew it was there. And Granger had extensive bruising and cuts too.

"Si cicatricem habens caeca." The blinding scar curse, "Et plumbi venas in maledictionem." The lead vein curse, filling the victim's veins with a lead like substance causing pain and burning which creates paralysis, "Bellatrix really…tortured her." He swallowed hard. Bellatrix was warped and twisted and insane, her torture truly scarred the victim if they weren't killed once she was bored. It sickened him to his very core.

Mr Weasley's head suddenly appeared around the door. His eyes roved over the scene in assessment before stepping in fully and nodding to Lupin who joined him. The two muttered to one another for a couple of minutes. Blaise and Malfoy nodded to one another, it was their time to be tried and tested.

"Mr Zabini, Mr Malfoy, if you will follow me." Mr Weasley motioned to the two boys and held the door open for them. Sighing, Blaise patted Pansy's shoulder before walking forward. Malfoy's gaze slipped to Granger briefly before Pansy placed a hand on his arm.

"I'll wait here." She assured him. She knew him too well. He felt responsible for what Bellatrix had inflicted on the witch. He wanted to reconcile his conscience by recuperating the girl. Wanting to atone and prove his worth after his demise in his other, regrettable, endeavour. For all the Light could say about Draco, he tried to do what was best.

"Back soon." He promised before mimicking Blaise's actions and following his friend away.

Pansy watched them go before glancing around. Everything was as expected, sterile and medically set up. By the orderly manner of the Medical Wing, she wagered Granger herself held this as her dominion, especially when she spotted the advanced texts on the desk. She pitied the witch who had suffered under the hand of prejudices for something she could not help. Though she used to be a steadfast believer of those beliefs this war had rid her of those wrongs, now she wanted to commit to objecting those views which caused death and destruction unnecessarily, persecuting anyone and everyone regardless. She vowed to.


	14. Mental Torture

**AN: **A bit of a hard chapter to write, but I hope you like it all the same? Let me know.

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Haunted, Taylor Swift. (Please let me know if you have a song suggestion, I know I don't always get it exactly right, so feel free to recommend for future chapters.)

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen: Mental Torture.<p>

The white of Blaise's bones could be seen straining underneath his clenched fists. Screams echoed in his head as torturous scenes haunted the aftermath of Lupin's legilimency. Sweat beaded his forehead and he had to steel himself not to collapse onto the table. Being forced reliving each and every memory in quick succession from the past horrendous year. A sharp pain thundered in the base of his skull as he glanced at Draco.

Malfoy was sat rigid, so tautly strung that a breeze of harmless wind could have knocked him over. Mr Weasley was grimacing as he witnessed Draco's memories. Every drop of blood spilled. Every second of torture. Every gruesome death. Blaise had been on the edges of the inner circle because of his association with Draco, but his best friend was in the thick of the fire. Privy to every and any horror the Death Eaters did. Blaise's pity went out to him.

Hermione's torture haunted his thoughts as Mr Weasley withdrew from his head. Draco blinked and felt the cutting edge of the table slicing into his hands. Trying to shake off the intrusion he glared at the Weasley patriarch. Hatred for the man who forced him to revisit the worst events of the past years fed the thick tension in the interrogation room.

"Proof enough?" Blaise sneered wanting to draw attention away from his tense friend.

The two Order members looked at each other for a moment, clearly trying to make the decision without allowing the two Death Eaters know. But Blaise could read the two men like a book and remained hopeful, although they both looked torn. Letting the two men silently judge, Blaise turned to his distressed best friend.

Malfoy had reclaimed his composure and was flexing his fists. But his mind was echoing torturing images, punishing him over and over. Professor Burbage devoured by Nagini. The torturing Thorfinn Rowle by his own hand. Murdering the eldest Creevey boy, who he remembered to be named Colin. Hermione's mutilation under Bellatrix's Dark Magic. That was the one that stuck with him. Her screams, the vulnerable side of her exposed like he'd never seen before, that rang in his ears like a reminder of every evil he had committed under Voldemort's rule.

Blaise nudged Draco's foot and the two shared a quick but inquisitive glance. Zabini raised a brow and his counterpart nodded slightly to which he returned the gesture. In such simple actions the two were reassured that the other was fine. Of course, in this war no one was truly fine, but the pretence was deeply ingrained. Fake assurances attempting to hold up morale. A morale that diminished with every death and defeat.

Plans formed in the dark Italian's mind. In the unlikely situation that the three Slytherins were not accepted he preferred having a backup plan. Perhaps they could go to Italy; his grandmother would let them stay at her villa. And if that failed, there was always America. Voldemort wouldn't dare attack them there, unless he was suicidal, which he wondered briefly if the nose less creature was. He was trying to exterminate most of the wizarding world under his pureblood regime, which meant he should be killed also.

Hypocrisy was the worst sort of judgement in Blaise's opinion. He'd heard of the racism of America and the anti-Semitism of the Nazis, thanks to his mother's most recent husband, and that America criticised the Nazis for their hatred of the Jews when they were racist too. It disgusted him that Muggles judged one another by their skin colour or beliefs in the past. How could someone criticise and hate another for something they couldn't change? That seed of information fertilized by Voldemort's, the Death Eater's, and his own actions planted doubt for everything his mother had said about the pureblood superiority.

"We see your reasons to defect." Lupin surprised them out of their thoughts, "And we accept your defection." There was a pause of breath and Malfoy and Zabini waited for the conditions that could shoot the dove, "But on conditions."

"You must swear, just like your friend Pansy did, to uphold the Order of the Phoenix above all else." Mr Weasley continued gravely, "There will be war boys, and you'll be forced to choose the right side. Choose now, knowing you will probably have to defeat your friends and family." Blaise assessed the older ginger man carefully. He could tell by his body language that he expected the boys to have absolutely loyalty to their families and friends on Voldemort's side, just as Mr Weasley would choose. But that Gryffindor loyalty could be the death of him, Blaise thought.

To Blaise and Draco, their family and friends became void the moment they sacrificed all their lives for a flawed system. They had loyalty only to those who served them best. The others failed. Blaise, Draco, and Pansy were the only family and friends that they each had now. They would remain together to protect each other in a way no one else had.

"Clearly we chose our side when we nearly killed ourselves to save your Order members to come here." Malfoy sneered and the two men glared at him. But he knew, though they would accept them, they would never trust them. They would never be seen as equals, no one would try to save them when they came under attack. In fact, they'd probably offer them on a golden platter. Malfoy would trust them no more than they would him.

"Arms." Lupin commanded and the two did as they were told. Grasping Lupin's wrist one at a time, they both vowed unbreakably to serve the Order to the death. Both knew while they swore their lives away, no one did for them in return. But, in their minds, it didn't matter. When Voldemort returned they'd sworn together to protect the three of them above all else, above any other vow made.

"Welcome boys, to the Order of the Phoenix." Mr Weasley announced solemnly.


	15. Outsiders

**AN: **Big thanks to sierraemilie, 9 pieces of 8, and helenita1907 for reviewing!

Helenita1907; I try to find a balance between what's going on and the internal minds of my characters. When things slow down a little in the story, more thoughts will reveal themselves.

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: Tell Me Something I Don't Know, Selena Gomez.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen: Outsiders.<p>

Draco and Blaise made their way back to the infirmary to fetch Pansy. Mr Weasley had informed them that dinner would be served soon and the two's stomachs churned excitedly. Neither had eaten since yesterday morning and the feeling of hunger broke through the uncertainty that was just dissipating. Now they could guarantee a roof over their head in relative safety with three meals a day and adequate comfort.

As they pushed in the large medical room, they noticed the polarisation. Or rather isolation. Pansy stood just away from the door while everyone else gathered near Hermione, who was unconscious, for now. Mistrustful curiosity made the Order members glance at the Slytherin girl every now and then, but none approached or spoke to the lost witch. Draco was irritated; they had just saved the golden trio's lives and others. But Blaise was resigned; clearly no one would trust them as far as they could throw them.

"How is she?" Malfoy whispered to Pansy. Be damned if he sort out them for information. Pansy looked over at the hospitalised witch, before looking at her former lover. Something about his eyes struck her as different, but the Malfoy's infamous emotionless expression cloaked any probing into deeper reasoning.

"She hasn't woken up yet." Pansy sighed, "Can you estimate…?"

"No." Malfoy muttered, "I may know Dark Magic the most but it's a bloody nightmare to predict or control. They're lucky I knew what I did."

"We're lucky, Draco, we're lucky." She corrected him and he looked down at her with a scowl, "If she had died, we'd be dead too. Don't be so sodding proud."

"Of course Pans, of course." He replied and she glared back. She knew his mocking tone all too well and her hand itched to hex him to Merlin's grave and back. Blaise watched his two best friends' converse in amused silence. If Draco didn't shut up Pansy would curse him. But then, if Pansy didn't back down, Draco would snipe back until he reverted back to the little prick he was in their early years of Hogwarts. Though Draco always been relatively pleasant, even in his worst mood, to him, Blaise had witnessed the Malfoy arrogance directed towards others. It made his best friend into a disdainful tosser at best, and egotistical nightmare at worst.

"Can't we just go to dinner without this?" Blaise finally interrupted with a quiet sigh, "Save this pettiness for the school yard?" He tired quickly of patience for the squabbling two. After years of their behaviour he felt like the parent on occasion.

"Fine." Pansy snapped with a superior flick of her hair, "Where exactly is that Blaise?" Her raised brow irked him and he looked her up and down. Like she knew either.

"We'll find it." He answered evenly. He was certain of that. His instincts were top notch and led him many a time. Though his two friends laughed at the notion. Pansy snorted delicately and glanced at the Order members for a second.

"You could always ask." She suggested knowing he wouldn't. All of them had too much stubborn pride to admit to being lost and needing to be shown everything like a thick first year. No, they'd work it out on their own. If only they had the choice about it when the female Weasley child strode over.

Blaise admired her bravery secretly. Clearly she hated all their guts and wished nothing more than to hand them back to the Death Eaters with a price on their heads and obviously loathed, apparently being chosen, to communicate with them. Her defence stance and proud head tilt suggested as much.

The three stood back in a line, Pansy in the centre with Blaise to her left and Draco to her right. A picture of solidarity and protection. She knew that the boys would count on her to shield them with protective charms if they had to attack. Though it was highly unlikely, the tension inferred otherwise. Weaslette paused just within the radius of a normal conversation distance, wariness causing her eyes to constantly flit from one Slytherin to another, always watchful with her wand clutched in her hand.

"Dinner'll be ready." She said bluntly. Despite her lithe stature, she had the attitude of a beater. Blaise wanted to laugh at the firecracker, for her determination to be strong and the use of her aura to attempt the appearance of superiority. Sadly, not everyone was born on the right side and he fancied taking her down a notch or two.

"We know." He replied in his grave timber. Pansy always said it made him sound like a subdued Dumbledore, while Draco always laughed at said it made him sound old. He liked to think it gave him an authority.

"Then find the dining hall yourself." She smirked and poised her hands on her hips. She'd trumped them with her familiarity of their surroundings. Out of the corner of his eye, Blaise watched Draco's jaw tick in annoyance.

"I would but when we can have such company as of you, why go alone." Blaise chuckled. Pansy frowned at him for using his so called 'charm'. She accused both boys of using tactics to win over people in a similar way; she called it a slippery charm. Something most Slytherins mastered before their first broomstick.

"Hm." The ginger harrumphed and turned abruptly. Blaise rolled his eyes at her amusing display of displeasure before following the younger witch. He had yet to have come across such a striking witch and that unique nature drew him to her personality.

Pansy nudged him as they walked down the corridor and sent him a confused look. He just smirked and looked forwards, watching the Gryffindor's stern march. Draco and Pansy shared a glance before studying their dark friend. Notorious for his hidden motives and secretive ways, neither Slytherin knew what to make of their friend. But whatever was on his mind they hoped it wouldn't compromise their new found freedom here.


	16. Food Musing

**AN: **Thank you to sierraemilie and LUNA GURLZ for reviewing. And as for LUNA GURLZ's question about what's going to happen when Hermione wakes up, you'll have to wait and see.

Read and review please!

Song suggestion: New Perspective, Panic at the Disco.

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen: Food Musing.<p>

Pansy watched Weaslette slam into the dining hall, which echoed with voices and clatters of cutlery. Blaise followed easily, sauntering in with a high head. Malfoy, on the other hand, glanced around uneasily. These people hated him, he was supposed to be Dumbledore's assassin, he'd be lucky if they didn't kill him. Trying to remain calm, he placed his hand on the small of Pansy's back and led her in, feeling her hesitation too.

Everyone was suddenly silence at the appearance of the three Slytherins, but no hexes were thrown, so apparently they all already knew about the defectors. It gave them little relief as they strode up to the serving counter. Blaise, to the mystification of his friends, simply let Mrs Weasley serve him as if this was an everyday occurrence. Malfoy and Pansy followed his example quietly, looking around with discrete wariness.

"How's Hermione?" Mrs Weasley asked as Ginny poured herself a drink.

"Unconscious." Ginny replied simply but her quivering lower lip betrayed her true worried state. Mrs Weasley and her daughter shared a sympathising look. Blaise watched this as the older woman served him a plate of cottage or shepherds' pie. He couldn't guess if it was beef or lamb in the gravy and vegetable mix.

The matriarch then looked at the three Slytherins. She handed the darker boy a hearty serving of the pie along with his male counterpart. But as Pansy held out her plate, Mrs Weasley looked at the girl pitifully before giving her an extra helping on top of the already large portion. Pansy smiled and thanked her in a quiet, inoffensive tone before shuffling off to pour herself a pumpkin juice.

Turning around to view the tables, the Slytherins considered them. There were two tables, seating ten, lain out with cutlery as place settings. Harry, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, and Dean were sat together on one table. Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Arthur, Remus, and Nymphadora sat on the other. The three slid into the free seats as far from the other students as possible, leaving a spare seat on either side of the table between the two factions.

"Where are Ollivander and the goblin?" Malfoy wondered out loud as he sipped his juice.

"Another safe house." Pansy nodded, "They only hold about twenty of us each, there was no room for them here."

"How'd you know?" The two boys turned to her.

"I overheard them talking while you were being questioned." She shrugged, "I also know that Lavender is in agony with backaches-"

"We knew that." Malfoy interrupted and she sent him a scolding glare.

"And is refusing to take any potions in case it harms the twins. Apparently, Weasley King isn't taking it so well." Malfoy snorted, receiving another sharp look, "Before they left on whatever mission they were on before they were caught, he had been asking his mother about a c-section."

"Impatient idiot." Malfoy shook his head.

"Draco." She hissed and kicked him under the table, "Brown has barely made it to meal times because of the pain she is in, have some respect. If your wife was pregnant like that, you'd want to help her too."

"Since when did you stick up for _them_?" He snapped back.

"Since we changed sides. It's plain to see; Brown is just about ready to bawl in pain." She motioned to Lavender subtly. The two boys cast imperceptible glances at the expecting witch. With her white knuckled grip on her fork and damp eyes, Blaise pitied the girl. But her idiotic Gryffindor nature to pretend everything was fine when it wasn't made him want to rant at her stupidity, "Back breached maybe." Pansy mused as she scooped up some mashed potato.

"Anything else you've learned Pansy?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Yes." She nodded at Malfoy, "Your cousin's pregnant."

"Right." Draco found it odd, considering his disinherited cousin simply his cousin now, both were probably disinherited together. But he did glance at her subconsciously. He could barely tell she was pregnant with her extra-large jumper covering her, only when she stroke an affectionate hand over her globed stomach did she show.

"And Mrs Weasley is the only healer here because Lupin is reluctant to let her work. Your cousin is a bit miffed apparently, but otherwise is running her husband ragged with her requests as punishment." She sniggered, "Granger was a healer too until…now." The mood instantly sobered and they ate silently as Lupin and Luna came in. Both quickly got food before sitting down.

The three Slytherins were surprised to see Luna plop down next to Blaise, though it would have been more shocking if she'd taken the other free seat next to Draco. The dreamy girl instantly began to update her friends just as Lupin did on the adults' table.

"She's still not woken up but Remus thinks it could be a while so we came for dinner." She smiled sadly before forking a mouthful of meat into her mouth. Her friends seemed to consider this for a sombre moment before they began talking about other unimportant things.

"They just left her on her own?" Malfoy muttered in disgust.

"Draco, they have to eat." Pansy tried to pacify him, "Anyway, she's not waking up any time soon."

"Right." He mumbled and then ignored his two friends who looked at him wonderingly before talking quietly, heads together.

Draco didn't understand why they would just leave her. Shouldn't someone be watching her in case she did wake up? Saying that, apparently there was no guard on constant watch either. He wondered what he'd gotten himself into as he mulled over his dinner. His thoughts circling around the tortured girl in the medical wing.

Noticing he was done, but everyone else's plates were still half full, he pushed it away, and drained his glass before standing up. All eyes seemed to be on him as his chair scrapped the tiled flooring. Resisting sending a superior sneer at the staring onlookers, he muttered the excuse of needing the lavatory before striding out.


End file.
